Nesting
by sandraj60
Summary: Carlisle decides to end his loneliness.


A/N: This was written for my beta some time ago.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Nesting**_

"Yes, that's it!" He kissed his hair and gently stroked his cheek. He wasn't sure until he felt the tight, pulling sensation and saw the boy's cheeks contracting. He had never done this before and only seen it done a few times in his 260 years. What he had witnessed before had seemed so intimate, but now that he was doing it, it felt completely natural.

Vampires usually only sired mates or concubines. A large coven was generally unheard of, and those were typically composed of mated pairs, joined together for protection or territory acquisitions. Carlisle had witnessed the few transformations while in Volterra, and it had not been a purposeful perusal of such. Aro had wanted to expose him to the reality of the vampire world. There, humans were chosen for their gifts or what they could provide to the Volturi, and they were changed by wet nurses.

Carlisle really never saw the whole transformation from beginning to end, refusing to do so and retreating to the vast library in Volterra to learn anything further. Human, as well as vampire physiology, had always fascinated him, but one could only go so far for the sake of knowledge.

The newborn was sucking harder on his left nipple. Carlisle had sliced himself open right on the areola and guided the boy to it upon his awakening to his new life. He could have used his wrist, but he wanted his hands free to help with repositioning. The young vampire was now starting to make whimpering noises and stroking himself. It was time.

Carlisle's body responded as well. He could now feel the pulling all the way to his groin. The sensations were almost painful. He stood up and carried the newborn to the bed without dislodging him from his now sensitive nipple. He laid him down on his back and quickly climbed between his knees, lifting and separating them. The newborn vampire was furiously stroking his engorged penis and the whimpers sounded more like pleading.

Carlisle could barely control himself. He was becoming just as frantic as the being under him with his instincts starting to take over. His own member was painfully erect and dripping with pre-cum. He carefully unlatched the newborn's mouth from his chest and bent over him, trying to hold the bucking body still so he could enter him. After a few failed attempts, he finally found the entrance and thrust hard and fully into the other. The boy's guttural cries stopped when the feeding was abruptly ended, and he gave in to the sensations that had overtaken his blood lust. He was making whimpering noises now, blood dribbling down the sides of his face.

Carlisle immediately began to thrust, pulling almost all the way out and then back in to him again. He began to pound faster, bending down to cover the newborn's mouth with his, tasting his own blood on the other's tongue and lips. The newborn threw his arms and legs around Carlisle in a fevered embrace as if trying to absorb him into himself.

Carlisle pulled up, reached between their bodies, and using the pre-cum that seemed to endlessly drip from his mate's cock, he started stroking him in time with his thrusting. It did not take long before the newborn reached his climax. His body stiffened, and then he let out one last high pitched sound. Cum shot out in a long burst between them. When the newborn tightened and clenched from the orgasm, it sent Carlisle into rapture, he came soon after, loudly shouting "Oh God! " thrusting quickly - one, two, and then three more times, gripping his mate tightly.

He collapsed on top of his newborn mate, gently kissing his face as if unable to stop, all the while whispering words of love and adoration. The boy briefly looked up at him with large bright red eyes, looking completely well fed and satiated. He then closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. When Carlisle pulled his still partially engorged member out and lay to the side, the young vampire instinctively sought out his body, snuggling against him.

Carlisle held him, moving his silky hair off his forehead and kissing him a few more times on his cheek. He stroked his body and couldn't stop touching him. He could not believe that he could be so lucky or blessed. He had been alone for so long. He had been without touch for so long. He had been without companionship, without love. And now he had found Edward. He was blessed twofold.

Carlisle released his hold on his mate.

_Mine. _He thought fiercely.

And how he delighted in that single word!


End file.
